Pulchra
by Geppe
Summary: Satan and Jesus have a little chat in the garden. sigh yes, I know I'm going to hell... Satan's confused; Jesus has a nervous breakdown; and the Apostles are narcoleptic...formatting is fixed I think


!DOCTYPE HTML PUBLIC "-//W3C//DTD HTML 4.0 Transitional//EN"  
  
!-- saved from url=(0121) --  
  
!-- saved from url=(0022) --HTMLHEAD  
  
META http-equiv=Content-Type content="text/html; charset=windows-1252"  
  
META content="MSHTML 6.00.2800.1226" name=GENERATOR/HEAD  
  
BODYBPulchra   
  
PBy Geppe/B   
  
PBPart:/B 1 of 3   
  
PBRating:/B PG-13...I'll probably change it to R later. --;   
  
PBSummary:/B Satan and Jesus have a little Chat in the garden. Satan gives   
  
one more try at swaying the Savior to 'The Dark Side.'   
  
PBWarning:/B Not much really. Just a little hugging and human contact   
  
never hurt anyone. But ...uhm...they are the Lamb of God and the Morning   
  
Star...so cough. Yeah.   
  
PBNote:/B Yes, I know, I'm going to hell (Where I plan to take over and   
  
redecorate ). You don't need to remind me of this. If I get another review   
  
telling me of how 'sick and wrong' I am I'll just print it out, burn it, then   
  
remove it. I just don't have time for those anymore.--; But anyway, read and   
  
enjoy or whatever and then let me know what you think.;   
  
PIHow do you do it? Make me feel like I do? How do you do it? It's better   
  
than I ever knew.../I BR-"Stellar" Incubus   
  
PWith its fragrant blooming flowers and bushels of vibrant green foliage and   
  
trees, turned hunter shades, the garden could really be quite beautiful at   
  
night. I stared at him in the Garden, kneeling and bathed in moonlight. Maybe it   
  
wasn't just moonlight though. Yes, it had to be something more; a holy light.   
  
PI watched him from my perch on the rock, my own robes billowing lightly in   
  
the small breeze. It was warm and the breeze was nice. You would have never   
  
known it though, by watching him. The Lamb of God, with his sweat and blood   
  
ridden brow, crouched down and with his hands clasped. If you listened close   
  
enough, as I did, you could have heard him begging to his father. Oh, let his   
  
Will be done, and all that nonsense. I knew what was coming. Oh, yes. I knew. I   
  
pitied him, I suppose. It's a shame for something so beautiful to die.   
  
PHe began to get desperate. The mumblings came faster, and their pitch getting   
  
shriller. Yes, he'd received his Father's orders. I shook my head. Pity indeed.   
  
PHe noticed me then after my small movement. His strained face grew even more   
  
grave and worried. I suppose he really didn't need me to add anymore stress to   
  
his situation. But, what can I say? I'm Satan, and I just can't resist   
  
temptation.   
  
PA cloud fell over the moon as I began to walk toward him.   
  
P"What do you want, Snake?" He asked wearily.   
  
PI could tell he was to tired to show and real disdain or disgust towards me.   
  
"To offer you one last way out."   
  
PHe sighed at me and shook his head.   
  
PI glared at him. "There's no reason for you to Idie/I for these miserable   
  
spawns! Do you honestly think they would do the same for you?!"   
  
PHe shook his head. "Few know of the glory they will receive. But they will.   
  
In time."   
  
PDamn him. He was as stubborn as his Father. "I can offer you Ianything/I!   
  
Anything and IBeverything/B/I!" It was his last chance. In my mind I   
  
screamed for him to fall for it. I figured he must have had at least an ounce of   
  
greed somewhere in him!   
  
POnce again, he shook his head at me. I saw his hands go up to his face to   
  
cover his eyes. Common gesture of frustration and fatigue. When he looked back   
  
at them he noticed the blood. He looked ill. It appeared black in the moonlight.   
  
I saw him waver for a moment. I saw a brief opportunity.   
  
P"You don't really want to do this thought, do you?" I asked him coaxingly.   
  
"Think of the pain. Think of all the pain this will cause. To your body and to   
  
your mind." I moved in closer to him. I was just feet away from him. From here,   
  
I could see his brown eyes filmed with fear and anxiety.   
  
P"It will hurt a lot, won't it?" He asked me in a voice so small that I had to   
  
look at him again.   
  
PHe looked like a child. A frightened and scared little boy who had been   
  
abandoned by his father and by the world. And wasn't it ironic that I was the   
  
only one who hadn't shunned him up to that point? Oh, yes. I felt the irony   
  
about the same time the pity washed over me, again.   
  
P"It will hurt very much." I informed him in a low calm voice. "The pain and   
  
humiliation may be beyond your comprehension."   
  
PHe looked seriously ill for a moment and stumbled even closer to me. "I don't   
  
want it to hurt!" He cried and fell to his knees, at my feet. I should have been   
  
savoring this moment. But I wasn't. Satan or not, I don't know many people,   
  
demons or otherwise, who would get intense pleasure from seeing the Son of God   
  
reduced to a small crying heap at his feet.   
  
PIn that moment I felt my deep hatred for God return. What kind of asshole,   
  
and we're talking serious asshole here, tells his only divine child that he must   
  
be slaughtered to purify the souls of a thousand sniveling vermin who want him   
  
dead?! That because he's dead, his murderers will reach heaven?! Everyone who   
  
drinks his blood will be saved and reach paradise. Oh, yeah. I was just   
  
Iloving/I God right about now.   
  
PI stooped down and began to stroke his hair lightly. "Shh...I know, I know.   
  
No one wants to hurt."   
  
PI'This can't be happening!'/I I told myself. I'You're supposed to help   
  
in his damnation! Not sooth him and reassure him about his inevitable   
  
suicide!'/I But, seeing him weeping and clutching my robes, seeing that   
  
beautiful face in pain, feeling the tremors wrack his body. It brought back the   
  
memory of my own fall from grace. And it was a long fall indeed. The pain. It   
  
was beyond my power to describe.   
  
PI let my hands comb through his dark hair. And gently slide over his   
  
shoulders in almost a mock-massage. I kneaded the cords and knots in his   
  
muscles. Then he all out collapsed against me, knocking me down to the grass   
  
beneath us. I landed on my back, with him toppling me, and his head colliding   
  
painfully with my abdomen. His breathing became slower and easier after a while.   
  
And we just...there. Briefly, I wondered what the little underlings in Hell were   
  
thinking of their master now. In the grass, underneath the Divine Son, rubbing   
  
his back and soothing him. I also wondered where his disciples were. Putrid   
  
little worms. They probably fell asleep again. I swear, they're all narcoleptic,   
  
the whole dozen of them!   
  
PIt took me a moment or two to realize he was watching me. Those damnably dark   
  
eyes bored into me, as he tried to see into my own black soul. To look inside   
  
and see what makes me tick and figure out why I'm still here. I'Hah! Fat   
  
chance, Christ boy. I'm a closed book for a reason....Why am I still here?'/I   
  
P"No matter how much it hurts," He said slowly. "I'm going to have to do   
  
this."   
  
POh, shucks! Temptation mission failed! We should be Bleaving, now/B!   
  
PI only nodded and remained under him. He wasn't moving. His head and hands   
  
still on my stomach. Now Iwhy/I wasn't he moving? He remained still. His   
  
eyes still watching me. I sighed finally and let my head relax back against the   
  
grass.   
  
PThe sky was still cloud over the moon, but stars were dotting out here and   
  
there. Almost... romantic...   
  
PI laughed out loud at that and received a quizzical look from the man on top   
  
of me. He looked at me strangely for a few moments, but didn't ask. I didn't   
  
bother to give him and suggestions, either. I just let one of my hands go up to   
  
cup my mouth and stifle the last remaining giggles and let the other one   
  
casually fall back down his back. His still eyes never wavered from me, and I   
  
almost felt the need to squirm. Then again, II'm/I the Prince of Darkness,   
  
and II/I squirm for no man!   
  
PI could feel the intensity of his gaze starting to burn a hole in me again.   
  
cough Maybe a little squirming wouldn't hurt. The mood was growing awkward   
  
fast and it seemed that neither of us wanted to break the silence. That was when   
  
one of those damn lackies of his decided to show up.   
  
P"My lord? Jesus? Where are you?" Came a voice just beyond our little   
  
clearing.   
  
PI figured it was time so make my exit. He turned in the direction of his   
  
disciple's voice, but still made no effort to remove himself from me.   
  
P"Aren't you to go where you're needed?" I asked him.   
  
PHe swallowed and I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down in his throat.   
  
But, all the same he started to get up. He stood shakily and began to walk   
  
towards Peter, who had just stumbled through the trees.   
  
P"Jesus, are you alright? You look like you've seen a demon!" I watched him   
  
pale a little and clear his throat.   
  
P"No, I'm fine. But some men are coming to find me, and Judas will be here   
  
soon. We had best wait at the edge of the garden for them."   
  
PPeter nodded and began to walk back. Watching him, I saw that he looked back   
  
where we'd been on the grass, his eyes scanning the grass, probably for me. But,   
  
I was already gone. I watched him where he could not watch me. I sighed and   
  
leaned my head back against the warm comfort of my throne, allowing the sulfur   
  
and brimstone to overtake my senses.   
  
PThe next few days were going to be hell, pardon the pun, and I figured I   
  
should rest while I could. Closing my eyes, I cursed Mister High and Mighty   
  
upstairs.   
  
PHe always had to make everything so damned difficult. /P/BODY/HTML 


End file.
